the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. Plot The owners of Shadow the Golden Retriever (voiced by Ralph Waite), Sassy the Himalayan cat (Sally Field), and Chance the American Bulldog (Michael J. Fox) decide to take a family trip to Canada. At the San Francisco International Airport, the animals escape after Chance panics with mistaking airport workers as the workers at the pound ("The Bad Place" as Chance puts it), due to how some of his actions earlier angered Jamie, making Chance believe Jamie was so mad at him he was going to send him back to the pound, and breaks free from his carrier. After eluding airport authorities, the animals find themselves in the city of San Francisco, with home on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. During the journey, Chance bumps into a Boxer called Ashcan and his Bullmastiff friend Pete. Annoyed, he refuses to let them past, but Shadow tries to tell them they are just trying to get home. They do not listen and say they are going to eat Sassy. She hides on a window sill and Shadow and Ashcan fight. After a few seconds, Sassy yells to Shadow that they have reinforcements, but it turns out to be, as Pete calls them, "Riley's gang". They help them, saying that the city is not a place for pets. Shadow explains they are lost and Labrador Retrievermix Riley points out that Chance is missing, who fled as the gang arrived. Riley calls his friend Delilah, a Kuvasz, to run after him. She finds him in a light alley and explains why she was chasing him. As the other members of the gang are walking down the street, they see, what they call, the "Blood Red Van" and hide. Shadow asks what it is for and Riley explains it takes dogs of the streets to a place called the lab. After it passes, Shadow asks Riley if he can help him and Sassy find a golden bridge, which he remembers passing on the way there. Riley explains that he could not because a bridge means cars, and cars means humans, and he does not trust humans. So they thank him for his help and head off to look for the bridge themselves. Meanwhile, Delilah and Chance are walking in the park. He explains why they are in the city, and when he asks her why Riley does not like humans she explains that he was abandoned as a puppy and decided to make a home for other stray dogs to protect them from all humans. Chance realizes he has fallen in love with Delilah and they head out of the park. Later, while walking down a street, Pete and Ashcan notice Shadow and Sassy walking down it too. They plan to jump at them but miss their chance. Round the corner, Shadow sees a house on fire and remembers it holds that little boy named Tucker and his cat they met earlier before Chance scared him back inside. Realizing they are still in there after hearing Tucker's parents and the SFFD fire chief preparing to send firefighters in to find him, he runs in through the basement window and looks for them. Sassy goes in after him and looks for the kitten. Shadow comes out a few moments later with Tucker right behind him, then Sassy appears with the kitten. Tucker thanks them and they continue on. As they cross the street, Riley and his gang tell them that they did a great job rescuing the boy and kitten and say they can stay with him until they find Chance. As they return to the gang's hideout they see Delilah and Chance already there. Riley tries to explain that they are different, but they will not listen and head outside. The next day, Chance sees a tire and begins to chew on it, but does not notice the "Blood Red Van" driving through the gates. While all the other dogs are inside, Chance is captured and is about to be driven to the lab. While driving off, the van is stopped by the gang, Chance and the other dogs are set free, and Bluetick Coonhound Bando reverses it into the river after the dogs scare away the drivers. Delilah then explains to Chance that Riley is right and they could not be together. He gets upset and runs off. By this time, Riley has told Shadow if humans mean that much to him he will take them to the bridge. On their way home, before crossing the bridge, they are ambushed by Ashcan and Pete, but Chance appears and fights them off. They cross the bridge and are found by their owners on a road after Chance is almost run over by a truck. They return home, but Chance is still upset about Delilah, but then he sees her appear from around the corner and they are reunited. Bob agrees she can stay, much to Chance's glee, and they continue with their picnic with Chance hogging the pizza. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Cuddles, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films